Your pupils dilated, your pulse accelerated
by Caytlinn
Summary: Smutty Johnlock one shot. Sherlock tries to overcome his biggest barrier: love. All he needs is some willing help from John.


_just a smutty johnlock one shot. Enjoy!_"

_disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I earn any money from this_

How do people watch this every day?" asked Sherlock incredulously. They were sitting on the sofa watching evening TV that John had forced Sherlock into. "oh just shut up and watch it" grumbled John. This wasn't as fun as he had planned. Sherlock either sat in silence glaring at the tv and tutting or deduced every single character, automatically knowing what jobs their parents had to which shop they had bought their socks from.

After one particular outburst about the main characters stupidity, John turned it off. He saw Sherlock breathe a sigh of relief, smirking at John. He glared back elbowing him in his bony ribs.

John yawned and glanced at his watch. It was midnight. They had been sitting there for hours. No wonder Sherlock was bored. He watched him fidgeting with the blanket that was draped around him before he quipped it off and threw it on the ground. John looked at him, startled.

"what?" he said. Sherlock sighed dramatically. "Nothing" he replied simply. John looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. Sherlock was odd and that was probably a completely sensible thing to do in his mind.

"Have you ever been in love, John?" Sherlock asked suddenly. John was not ready for this at all, and as usual, his mind formed the worst conclusion. He blushed. "Ermm well yes, of course. Why?" he said all this very quickly feeling the heat in his cheeks. "Well," said Sherlock "I was studying the science of it the other day." John laughed with relief. "and I noticed that whenever you look at me," John sensed something ominous approaching, "your pupils dilate. Which is a sure sign of love."

John looked at his best friend, smirking. "you think I'm in love you?" even saying it sounded stupid. "well," said Sherlock again, "there are other signs as well," he leant forwards closing the gap between them, there faces inches apart. John gulped, but did not break the gaze held between them.

He felt Sherlock's slender fingers snaking down his arm and around his wrist, gently putting pressure on the artery. John, being a doctor, knew exactly what was happening. His heart was racing and when Sherlock's cold hands touched his skin it sent shivers up his spine. He couldn't help it.

He knew he wasn't in love with him, he was going out with Sarah. Anyone would feel like this with Sherlock Holmes this close to them. But then part of him wondered whether that were entirely true. Could it just be him? He brushed away the thought.

As he was thinking this Sherlock pulled away, and going on instinct John moved forwards with him. Sherlock smirked, pushing him back with a long finger. "So," he said. "your pupils dilated and your pulse was elevated and from what you did just then, I think it's safe to say you're in love with me." he sat back satisfied with his result.

John was bright red and trying in vain to control his breathing. "I am not!" he spluttered. "why would I be in love with you? I've got a girlfriend!" He saw Sherlock pull a slight face at that last sentence. "What?" he said shrewdly. Now it was Sherlock's turn to blush. He cursed himself for not controlling his emotions.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Finally Sherlock spoke. "Well, I'm off to bed." he started to get up but felt a hand on his arm. "Wait, aren't we going to talk about this?" asked John. Sherlock sat back down. "What is there to talk about?" he said, sighing. John gave him a look. "I said I had a girlfriend and you practically grimaced! Does that bother you?" Sherlock laughed. John was taking this the wrong way. "I grimaced because, I can tell things aren't going well between you two, and sooner or later, I'm wagering on this weekend, it's going to end." John gawped at him. "how..how did you know that?" he asked quietly. "How do I know anything? I observe." John sat back, resigned. Of course Sherlock knew. "Now," said Sherlock briskly. "it's my turn to ask you something." John raised an eyebrow. "Why do you do it? Fall in love? It's such a waste of time." John looked at him in astonishment. "Well, err, most of the time you can't help falling in love. And if two people are in love then, I dunno, spend time together, kiss, enjoy each others company." he looked up momentarily to see Sherlock watching him intently, drinking in every word. It was very unnerving. "I've never felt that. Of course I suppose you could call it love what I have with my brother and I loved my parents, but I've never fallen in love. I just don't understand it" John sat in silence, not knowing what to say to this sudden outburst. Sherlock carried on, "Maybe you could help me understand." John snapped his head up the colour returning to his cheeks. "wha- what? How?" he stuttered. Sherlock shrugged, and then, very matter of factly, swooped in and placed his lips on John's. His eyes widened in shock and he felt his pulse accelerate. He knew Sherlock could feel it, as he smirked into the kiss. Slowly, John relaxed, and he closed his eyes, kissing Sherlock back. Sherlock felt him relax, and parted his lips. Slowly, not wanting to alarm John, he slid his tongue into the soldiers mouth. John did the same until their tongues were entwined between their mouths. He lifted his hand to the taller mans hair and twisted his fingers in his curls. All too soon, Sherlock broke away. He was breathless, and as John looked closer, he was blushing. "Well- I, I see why people, err, enjoy it." he swept a hand through his hair. John was equally as embarrassed but also slightly dazed. Where had Sherlock learnt to kiss like that? He had more on his mind then that though. He had enjoyed it. Much more than when with Sarah. They exchanged an awkward look, and before Sherlock could leave, he pulled him closer locking their lips together. Sherlock didn't object to this. If anything, he responded with such enthusiasm that they fell backwards. "John," moaned Sherlock. He could feel his hot breath on his neck as he kissed his jaw. John grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly turned him over until John was on top. He looked down at Sherlock's face and began hungrily kissing and biting his neck again. Sherlock writhed beneath him, feeling his trousers become uncomfortably tight. Johns shaking fingers scrambled at the buttons of his shirt, bursting a few in the process. He ripped the garment off and threw it across the room, looking down at the skinny man in front of him. His skin was so pale it was practically glowing. John took a moment to admire him, before Sherlock gave a needy whine, and John got back to kissing his neck. His hands were already at his trousers tugging down the zipper. He could feel the bulge in his trousers and smiled. He had done that to Sherlock. Now it was his duty to make him feel as good as possible. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops, and in one fluid movement, pulled the fabric down to his knees before Sherlock kicked it off. He was left in his grey boxer shorts. John teased them down his hips agonizingly slowly, then stood up. Sherlock's gaze followed him, need and want in his eyes, as John pulled off his jumper, his socks and his trousers. He would let Sherlock do the rest. He crawled back onto the small sofa and knelt between Sherlock's legs. John wrapped his hand round his hardened length and moved it up and down. Sherlock moaned loudly twitching his hips, trying to get as much stimulation as possible. John's pace increased and Sherlock's moans got louder. "John- I, I'm so- so close." he shouted his eyes squeezed shut. The warmth left him and his eyes opened. John was watching him. Slowly, keeping eye contact, he lowered his head down, and ran his tongue up sherlock's throbbing dick. "Oh god John" whimpered Sherlock, throwing his head back. John closed his lips around Sherlock, and the sudden jolt of heat in his abdomen was so intense that John had to hold his hips to keep from jerking upwards. The usually calm detective was reduced to a shaking, whimpering mess, and John was enjoying every minute of it. He picked up speed and hollowed his cheeks until Sherlock grabbed at his hair, locking his fingers there. "oh my god John" he gasped. One final pull and that was it. He came in messy spurts, and John did his best to swallow it. Finally, he collapsed backwards, sweaty and panting. John gave him a few minutes to get his breath back before kissing him again. He moved slightly gently biting his earlobe and whispered "My turn" in Sherlock's ear. Sherlock nodded. He flipped him over until he was perched atop his knees. John was painfully hard and the material of his boxers was contracting him. Sherlock dragged them over his hips and down to his knees freeing his now rock hard erection. Uncertainly, Sherlock wrapped his hand around the base of it, and rubbed upwards. He was rewarded by some moans from John. Gaining confidence, he upped his pace and could tell that john really was enjoying this. He curled his toes and fisted the bedsheets, thrusting up into Sherlock's hand. Sherlock knew he was close, so leant forward and pressed his lips to his ear. Breathing hotly he whispered, "Come for me John" John released with a shout and sherlock kept going until he was finished. They lay down next to each other, curled in each others arms. "that was...good." murmured Sherlock. "That wasn't good," said John. Sherlock's heart sank. It had been his first time. "it was fucking amazing" Sherlock laughed in relief. "so," he mumbled, tracing shapes on John's spine with a long finger "are you and Sarah over?" "god yes," replied John.


End file.
